


The Path of Forgivess is Tough

by Orca478



Series: The Unbreakable Bond of a Father and Daughter [2]
Category: Rio (Movies - Saldanha)
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Forgiveness takes time, Hurt and comfort, Reconciliation, and effort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: After the trip to the Amazon costed her her Husband and Daughter, Jewel must make a effort to get them back.Blu and Bia on the other hand have their own problem, and Nigel is back, and he is not letting them take the very deserved break.
Relationships: Blu & Bia, Blu/Jewel
Series: The Unbreakable Bond of a Father and Daughter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809805
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Lost Without You

When she gave Blu the idea of going to the Amazon, she never thought it would backfire as much as it did.

If she had known, she would have never suggested the idea, and would continue to live in Rio with her family.

But she didn’t know that, she went with the idea, and it costed her, a lot.

She founded her father, her aunt, and her best friend, her kids were happy (well two of them were, she has no idea about the third now), but she completely ignored the most important bird on her life.

Blu.

He was not happy, ridiculed by the tribe, turtored by her own father, bullied by her best friend, one of their kids mocks him, the other forgets about him.

And when he tells her, she calls him selfish.

That moment, she signed her fate.

Her husband leaves, heart broken. Her daughter, the one that wasn’t blind to what was happening, leaves with him.

They end up with her father’s eternal enemy, who turns out, is a pretty nice bird.

He takes them in, and he finds his parents, banished by her own father due to them lookxomg for their son.

Then everyone is forced out of the rain forest, since the place is not safe from the poachers, loggers, and floods.

The last one becomes a big problem, as it catches up to them.

Her husband and daughter almost perished trying to save everyone, but they made it out alive. 

And now she is back at Rio.

Not the ending she imagined.

Because she is back where she started, but with no husband, and two kids instead of three.

And the tribe ? It’s not the same.

It’s not that they don’t feat in Rio.

It’s that the joy and happiness they lived with, died in the flood.

Ever since Felipe revealed some angry truths, her father lost a lot of respect in the tribe.

There was no order, no proper leadership, everyone was lost.

Some had left to the Scarelt tribe, welcomed by their leader with open wings.

Unlike the spix, the Scarlets were flourishing, enjoying and embracing Rio, in a way that it still impressed her.

Of course, they don’t have the inner problems that they are having.

And the only bird she knows that could help them, wants to do nothing with them.

She has the comfort that Blu still loves her, he was extremely clear about that. 

But he also wants his space from her. So he can think of the things that had happened to him.

They still see each other, but it is awkward, she can tell he is still sad.

Blu is also reconstructing his relationship with Tiago and Carla, he adores them. But like with her, you can tell he is still in pain on how they treated him.

That is much better than what is going on with Bia.

Bia outright refuses to see them. Her little girl is so mad, she feels offended for her dad, betrayed that her mother broke the family apart, and that her siblings just stood by it. She now doesn’t consider her maternal family part of her family, sticking just to her paternal family. 

Blu and Bia were members of Felipe’s tribe, but they are staying on their own for now. 

The unbreakable bond of those two somehow got even stronger. 

Well, that might be what happens when you team up to save birds from drowning.

Those two are heroes, they are praised, even if you can tell they don’t like it.

In fact that is one of the reasons they are staying on the House.

The fact that their sister is basically the most popular macaw right now, it’s not helping the kids reconcile, as Carla and Tiago are jealous, and Bia is giving them the silent treatment.

She has only come here once, and she just came to speak her mind out, none of the words were kind.

Her grandfather, Gustavo, was here with her, as Blu doesn’t even dare to come here. Gustavo also had somethings to say.

One of the bright things that had happened, is Sara, Blu’s mother.

She had come meet her grandkids, and unlike her husband, saw them as family, she is also warming up to her.

It was the closest she has been to Bia since the incident, her daughter was painted purple, like she was about to go to the scarlet’s party.

It suited her so well, but Bia completely ignored them.

Jewel sighted.

She wants them back, but they are still in pain, she wants to fix this, but she needs to prove it. 

So she is starting to get her job done.

“What do you mean you’re not staying here any longer ?”

“I am sorry dad, but Carla Tiago and I are moving to the hollow Rafael gave Blu and I when he saved me.

It was big enough for the three of them.

Blu said the bird house was available, that they were inside the home, but until Bia talks to her, she wants to give her her space.

Carla is certainly not complaining about this, she wants to be close to her uncles to make more music.

Tiago is a bit sad, but doesn’t like how there is to much tension at the spix tribe.

“Jewel I...”

“Don’t forget what you have costed me father, until I get Blu back I can’t stay here, he is refusing to come to the place he was humiliated.”

Eduardo sighted.

“I understand, I also need to pay for my mistakes.”

She does feel,sorry for him, he hasn’t had it easy this days, but he did cause his own problems.

“Promise me you will visit.”

“I promise.”

“Hopefully Bia comes with you one day, so we can talk.”

“And Blu.”

“Honey, I think I have messed up so much for him to even talk to me or the tribe, and if what I am hearing is correct, he is one of Felipe’s top advisors right now, so I don’t think he can even come here.”

“Jewel, so good to see you back here !”

“Hello Rafi, thanks for the invitation.”

“Don’t sweat it, your family.”

“Hey Uncle Rafael, are Nico and Pedro coming tonight ?”

“Sorry sweetheart, they are on the Scarlet festival right now, your dad came in on the morning to tell them that Felipe was inviting them, from what it looks like, the scarlet’s leader is joining in the planning of the carnaval show, presenting us with some of the talents the tribe has.”

Carla has no idea what to think.

The Scarlet festival sounds so great, they do it every weekend, but she wasn’t allowed there.

Her dad was actually concerned she and Tiago could get bullied from the scarlet kids, unless her sister stopped it, and Bia is bent in the silence treatment.

So she can’t go, but her dad promises to take her one day, when Bia is more calm.

Part of her is furious that her sister is still angry, they said sorry, dad is slowly coming back, why is she bent on taking this farther.

But the ashamed part of her comes after that.

There is something her mother doesn’t know, that before she left to find dad, Bia tried to get them see the truth.

But they flipped her, saying it was just one of dad’s constant complaints. 

And might have called her some names.

So she remembered her sister’s anger might have a reason to still be angry.

It is hard, she never thought she would miss her nerd sister, but she does.

But she also feels some negative emotions towards her. Specially since she is getting the attention Carla liked.

So her status with her sister, is complicated.

She wants her dad back, so badly. Sure he annoyed her sometimes, but she never realized how much he meant to her. She is so sorry for the things she has called him, she wants him back, to listen to music with her, to play with her.

She messed up with that, and is looking for a way to apologize properly. 

She rather be with him, than her mom, no matter how much she adores her.

“Carla, are you Allright ?”

“Mom. When is dad visiting ?”

Jewel flinched at the thought of Blu visiting. She can’t wait for them to just live together.

“I don’t know sweety, he did say he is bringing you the paintings the scarlet’s use.”

“Great, I can work on the new painting style I am making.”

“Trying to copy Bia sis ?”

“Shut up Tiago. Besides it is Grandma the one that paints her, she is just the model.”

“Our nerd sister is your model ? What low have we gotten.”

“We got low when we stood with the spix, while she jumped in a river oberbanking to safe dad.”

Tiago shutted up after that.

The hatred that Bia had for the spix tribe had gotten into Carla, Tiago is the only one comfortable there now.

Jewel knows her dream of living with the tribe is over.

She has a new dream now, get her family back.


	2. Father & Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blu and Bia are still close after the whole flood incident, this is what they are up to.

“Are you sure this is going to work ?”

“You did this with your siblings at New Year’s Eve.”

“Yes....and it didn’t work out.”

“Because you asked Tiny.”

“To be fair, you would have said no. I am actually surprised you agreed to use fireworks, and well, you almost got blown apart.”

“This time, that ain’t happening.”

Yes, this time that didn’t happen.

Because Blu did got tied to the fireworks again, the difference, Bia tried to help him get out, and got herself tied as well.

“It was truly different.” Bia said.

“Fireworks are not allowed any more.”

“I second that.”

The two were burned up from the explosion. But the fireworks worked.

“Why were we doing this ?”

“To see if they can use it on the carnaval.”

“Oh.”

“And if we failed, no offense to Nico and Pedro, they won’t handle it.”

“Yep.”

“Now, let’s go to the water, I feel my tail is still burning.”

The next day, the burns were all gone.

They had to leave to the Scarlet tribe now. Felipe was calling them.

“So, are you going to stay with Grandpa and Grandma while I am with Felipe, or are you going to hang out with Ally ?”

Bia blushed at that name.

Ally was a scarlet she met when they got to Rio, and had become her best friend, like Bia, she loves learning, and likes to explore with her.

She was also very cute.....

“I’ll stay with Grandpa and Grandma, haven’t seen them in a while.”

“Are you sure, I think you would love to be with Ally.” Blu told her with a smirk.

“Dad ! It’s nothing, she is just my friend.”

“Sure she is.”

Bia was still very young, and was in no hurry to find love, she still has a lot of time to grow up.

Doesn’t mean she can’t have crushes, and Blu thinks Ally is perfect for her.

But if they want to stick to being friends for now, totally fine with him.

“You want me to join your team ?”

“Yep, ignoring the fact that you shot your own team’s net, those were some good moves.”

Birds were now creating matches like the ones in the pit of doom, but for fun.

“But I...”

“Hey, I am just suggesting, nothing wrong with that you don’t want too..”

“I’ll, you know what, sure, I am in.”

“Great ! Practice is every two days, starting in well.....two days.”

“I’ll be there.”

“Oh, and before I forget, Nico and Pedro want to see you, and more specifically, Bia. They want her in the show.”

“They want me in the show ?!”

“Yep. They fell in love with your dance moves on the latest festival.”

“You’re kidding right ? Dancing and singing are Carla’s thing, I am the book nerd.”

“Who says nerds can’t be cool ?” Her grandfather asked.

“The stupid birds, that’s who.” Her grandma asked.

“Still, being ON the show, I was planning on seeing it, but been in it, that’s too much pressure, what do they even want me to dance ?”

“The Batucada Familia.”

“Oh.”

“They want her in full purple mom.”

“That’s my pleasure honey.”

“But let’s let Bia decide if she even wants to be in it.”

Bia thought about it.

She always thought Carla was going to be the one that ended in this spot, not her.

Carla......her sister was going to HATE her.

Not that she is on the best terms with her, or her brother, but she was offered her dream.

“If I go, Carla does have a chance right ?”

“Of course, there is no rule if you go she can’t. You two are sisters, but separate birds.”

“I’ll go, I’ll do it.”

“That’s FANTASTIC !” Sara said.

“I am gonna be there first row, to see you shine.” Gustavo said.

“I knew you were capable of this Bia, your going to do great.”

“Thanks dad, I do need to practice.”

“You can practice all what you want, I’ll be with you every step of the way.”

“And what about you son ? What did Felipe want ?”

“He asked me to join the team for the soccer games in Rio.”

“And tell me you said yes.”

“I did.”

“Way to go Dad, Felipe must be a better captain than Roberto, he will get you to score on the good side.”

“Seems the family has a lot to do, let’s go my beauties, we need to move.”


	3. Life in Rio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The life on Rio is a blessing to some, a curse to others.

Eduardo, Mimi, and Roberto were talking about the situation.

“Nuts ?”

“There are, but not many. From what I am getting, the Scarlets don’t even eat them a lot anymore, they are sticking to fruits.”

Eduardo grunted.

If they were to have a pit of doom match now, the Scarlets would destroy them.

Rio was getting them stronger, they were getting more weaker.

“I am here !” Jewel called.

“Hi Flower. How did you sleep ?”

“We are doing good Aunt Mimi.”

“Hey Ju....Jewel, sorry, I was wondering if I could take Tiago to have some fun in a day ?”

“Sure, tomorrow is fine.”

“I’ll love to see the darlings, Well two of the three, I know the third one.....doesn’t really want to see us. Have you talked to her yet ?”

“She is still mad at me, won’t even look at me the two times I have seen her.”

“Hey Eddie !”

Eduardo sigted.

Felipe.

He came along side an Indigo macaw. The leader of their tribe.

“What do you want Felipe ?”

“Why so hostlile man, cheer up ! This is the life in Rio, I have putted the past rivalhood aside. As this is a new place.”

“And you take some of our members away.”

“Members that ASKED me to join us. Not my fault you spix lack decency. Well not all of you. I know some that don’t, one is my advisor, and also my team mate for the games.”

“Games ?”

“Oh, you are really not updated. Hey Samuel, want to tell them ?”

“Basically, the tribes are holding the matches of the pit of doom, but just for fun.” The Indigo Macaw said.

“Blu’s idea. This time he knows where he is supposed to shoot.”

“I am jealous you crossed to him first Felipe, seems like a great bird.”

“He is.”

The spix looked down, that bird used to be theirs.

“Well, make a team Eddie, adapt to the new life. The humans here are nit dangerous, we are fine ! Enjoy this ! I am doing it. Specially with this Carnaval show comming.”

The two flew away.

“Pit of doom matches just for fun ? Please, they are forgetting what that stood for.”

“Well, this is Rio, so maybe it’s differemt here ?”

“I.....I don’t know, I really don’t know anything this days.”

Jewel was back on her hollow.

“So mom, while you’re out and Tiago is with Uncle Beto, I am going to the club to see if I can help Nico and Pedro.”

“Fine sweetie, haven’t you auditioned ? You need to do it to get in.”

“I have the best song to sing to them.”

“I am sure you will.”

Sara came to the hollow, she has flowers on her claws.

“Hi Grandma, are those ?”

“The painting flowers dear.”

“But I thought dad was bringing them ?”

“He is sorry dear, Felipe needs him for somethings, and with Bia getting in the show he has to reschedule everything, but he is still coming this week. He made me tell you he promises it.”

“Wait back off. BIA, my sister, got in the carnaval show ?”

“Oh yes, Nico and Pedro want her to dance the song of the scarlet festival.”

“They asked her ?”

“And she said yes ? Isn’t this wonderfull ?”

“It is....”

Dam it.

Why are things going Bia’s way, and she can’t get them.

“But Don’t worry honey, you can still get in. I’ll love to see both my granddaughters in the show.” 

She got the flowers.

“Now. Let’s see what color suits you.”

“Aren’t you gonna use purple.”

“Oh no no no, every bird has a different color that suits them. Your sister takes a lot after me, so purple is her color, your father is green, but you ...... pink ! Pink is the color for you. I’ll tell you what, I’ll go take you to the audition, I can get you painted before it.”

“Thanks Grandma !”

“Hey, what about me !”

“Uhmmm. You young man are defiantly orange.”

“WHAT ? That’s lame. I want green like dad !”

“Tiago, Grandma is the expert.”

Jewel laughed at the two.

“Thanks for visiting Sara, they always love it when you come.”

“We are all family.”

Jewel looked down at that.

“Sweetie, don’t look like that.”

“I wish it could be different. Your husband refuses to see us as family, and Blu is still struggling, and Bia is still angry. And...”

“They’ll all calm down. Look, Gustavo is just getting over the fact that he failed to protect Blu as a chick, it is hard for him to overcome the guilt, and it is repressing on anger to you, for what happened. As for Blu and Bia.....well I can really say, they do want their privacy for somethings, but they are working threw them. They are truly the team we saw rescue all those birds from the flood.”

“Do you think they’ll ever forgive me ?”

“Dear, I know they will be back here with you on time. Jewel, at first I despised you, after Blu and Bia broke down on the Amazon. I wanted nothing more than to give you a peice of my mind. But then, the flood happened. I saw my son and granddaughter almost die. That made me realize there is no time for anger. So I decided to start again with you. I can proudly call you my daughter in law now. If I could do that, me a bird that didn’t know you, they can do it too.”

“Hey Dad !”

Blu was still asleep.

“Dad !”

“No more pancakes Linda. Please.”

“Dad, wake up or the tickle monster comes in.”

Nothing, ok then.

Blu woke up from the tickles.

“Jajajajajaja, Bia stop !”

“Nop.”

“You just began the tickle war.”

The two goofed for a time.

“Allright missy, are you hungry.”

No......well yes, but you said you were taking me swimming today.”

“Oh, right, we need the sun for that. Breakfast, then we go.”

They left for the pond he tooked her.

It has a stream they could use as a slide, so it was fun.

“Dad, you’re visiting mom tomorrow right ?”

“I am, want to come ?”

“Nop, still don’t want to see her. But while you’re gone. Do you mind if Ally comes over, I want to show her the new books I got after the flood.”

“Sure sweetie. I’ll be back to make dinner, so have her stay and we can take her home.”

“Sweet, she loves dinner.”

“Many underestimate the fact that I can be a great cook. Felipe wants me to cook for a gathering he is making. To celebrate the team, and the ones going to the show.”

“Which reminds me to practice. I need to see Grandma so she can paint me.”

“Practice without the paint first, focus on that.”

“Yes Dad.”

Bia looked down.

“Do you think, mom will go see me ?”

“She will honey.”

“I don’t know if I want her too. It’s that....it still hurts dad.”

“And no one can tell you when you can stop hurting. Bia. I will always ask when you want to see her, because she is your mother, and they are your siblings.”

“I’ll..... Ill go next time. But for a short time.”

Blu was full of joy at that.

“Sweetie, will take it slow. We stay as long as you want.”

“And please don’t let me alone.”

“A team never lives someone alone, and we are a team.”

“The best there is daddy.”

“So, Blu, think you can escape from me ! Don’t worry pal.”

Nigel smirked.

“I’ll make sure your suffering ends.”


	4. An (Un)friendly Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange coincidence, reunites Bia with her siblings.
> 
> The sisters aren’t happy to see each other.

Bia had to go see Nico and Pedro, they called her to tell her the schedule of the show, and where she comes in, as well as when are the practices.

She wanted her dad to come. But he had practice with Felipe. So she was going alone. 

“I’ll see you at practice Dad.”

“Ok sweetie, have fun, and say hi to Nico and Pedro for me.”

Nico was looking at the birds they got.

“So we are 3/4 full, let’s focus more on planning now, and less on recruiting.”

“Got you pal.”

“So dancer first, or singers ?”

“Ehhh...”

“Hi Uncle Nico, Hi Uncle Pedro.” Tiago said as he came in. Carla behind him.

“Oh hello you two, what’s bringing you here ?”

“I am here to audition ! And mom punished Tiago for a prank and forced him to come with me.”

“Well sure sweetie, we can see you before the approved ones a.....”

His brain clicked.

The aproved ones.

Bia.

“AFTER, the aproved ones.”

“But you just said before.”

“Yeah man, the others can watch her.”

“Nop, we are sticking to the schedule.”

“Come on Nico why.....”

Because B&A.”

“Because of B&A, what are you talk......oh.”

“Yep.”

“You know Carly, I love you, you’re the best, but Nico is right, we need to stick to the schedule.

“But....”

“NO LUIS DON’T DO IT !” A familiar voice screamed.

“Sorry !”

Bia crashed into the room.

“Hey Uncle Nico, Hey Uncle Pedro, Dad says.....”

She noticed her siblings.

“Oh oh.” Pedro murmured.

“We are dead.” Nico said.

The siblings looked at each other.

You could feel the resentment that came out of them.

One was still angry for the others ignoring her father, and calling her names when she tried to defend him.

The other two were jealous of her, she had their father’s full love, and she is being hailed as a hero, while they are seen as part of the bullies.

“Sister.”

“Carla, Tiago.”

“No time long see.”

“WE HAVE NO,IDEA THEY WERE COMING BIA !”

“PLEASE DON’T TELL YOUR GRANDFATHER, HE IS SCARY !”

“Don’t worry. It’s not like I own Rio. They can be whatever they want, tell you what, let Carla audition first. I can comeback on 1 hour.”

She made it to fly away.

“Must be good eh sis ?”

She turned to her sister.

“What ?”

“Having Dad practically for yourself.”

“He visits you often, and I never complain.”

“Visit, it’s not the same as living, and one of the reasons he is not living with us, it’s you.”

“Wow, don’t blame this on me Carla, I told you two what I saw. I asked for your help, but you were so much more focused in the show than Dad, that ignored me. And let’s not forget his you two called me. Nerd, bookworm, scary cat.”

“We said sorry.”

“Sometimes Sorry is not all, wounds need to heal.”

“And what about the wounds you are causing us ?”

“Me ?”

“Everyone calls you the great hero. And us ? We are the bullies that stood up for the bully that bullied our own father.”

“Because you did. And I am not a hero, I will always say that.”

“You think that makes a difference, now all my friends here want to hear about you.”

“Well sorry, but it’s not my fault. I jumped in the river because I love Dad, not because of fame, or attraction, but because he needed help.”

“We love him too you know.”

“Would you have jumped ?”

“What ?”

“If you Where there, right at my side. Would you have jumped to save him ?”

“I.......”

“What about you Tiago ? Would you have jumped ?”

Tiago didn’t answer.

“That’s what I thought. Now, I know this is super important for you. It’s your dream, so I will leave, get the priority sis, I won’t get in the middle.”

“What’s the point ? You’re still in the show.”

“You sing, I dance, we are in different groups.”

“And who is Dad going to cheer for ? Who is going to be cheered by the Scarlet tribe ? Not me, you.”

“Dad will cheer for you too. He loves you.”

“Then why is he not back ? Why keep him Bia ? What do you want us to do ?”

“What do I want ? I want apologies, you said sorry, but do you mean it ?”

“Of course I do.”

“Then why don’t you visit. No one has forbiben you from coming Carla, no one. That’s your home as much as mine. You want things back to the way they were, not because you are geniunly sorry.”

“WE ARE TIRED OF BEING MOCKED BIA, IS IT SO HARD FOR YOU TO UNDERSTAND !”

“OF COURSE I UNDERSTAND, AS FAR AS I AS AWARE I WAS THE ONE THAT GOT BULLIED HERE AND IN THE AMAZON, AND I HAD NO WAY OF STOPING IT. I GOT BEATED UP TWICE !”

“THATS BECUASE YOU ARE A FREAK !”

Everyone gasped at that.

Nico and Pedro had their mouths opened.

“Carla, calm down.”

Carla realized what she said.

“Bia I...”

“Freak, yeah I know that, I am the freak, the nerd, the weirdo. I HAVE BEING TOLD THAT ALL MY LIFE !”

“She had tears in her eyes.”

“I’ll come tomorrow guys, I’ll go now.”

Before she could fly away. Carla was possessed by something.

She is going to tell dad, my chance to get him back is gone.

Without realizing, she rushed to her sister and tried to grab her.

It ended up with Bia’s eye being clawed.

“CARLA !” Nico, Pedro, and Tiago shouted.

Carla was gasping, when she noticed there was blood on her claws.

Her sister’s blood.

Bia was grabbing her eye, it hurt.

She imediatly took to the air, she couldn’t stay there.

“WAY TO GO CARLA, I BET DAD WILL GO BACK TO US ANYTIME NOW.” Tiago shouted.

“Carla, we need to talk about the show thing, what we saw, we......can’t ignore.”

Carla felt dread on her.

“But, she was fighting too.”

“Kid, she tried walking away three times. We aren’t saying your banned, we will think about it.”

Carla can’t believe this.

She just crushed her own dreams.

Blu was resting from the training.

“Manuel is the best goal keeper there is.”

“Thanks Blu.”

“Not bad team, now we just need to...”

“DAD !”

Blu turned to see his daughter, when horror crept into him.

She was bleeding.

“BIA.”

He grabbed her, as she cried her heart down.

Felipe, Manuel, and the others watched concerned.

“Sweetie, What....who did this to you ?”

“Carla.”

Blu’s eyes opened wide.

“Carla, as your sister ?”

“Yes.”

The Scarlets and the other spix in the team gasped.

“Oh my, poor child.”

“I see even in Rio. Eduardo still teaches others to react with violence.”

“Blu, take care of her, we can continue another day.”

Blu needed to hear no more.

He said goodbye to his friends, and left with Bia.

Tulio checked her in.

Her eye was fine, there wasn’t going to be a scar. 

She has to ice it for a time.

It was the emotional pain that got her.

Nico and Pedro had come to see how she was. They confirmed Bia’s story. 

They said they were thinking of not allowing Carla in the show. But in her eternal kindness, Bia begged them to allow her in.

She was on the nest, her dad besides her.

“BIA !” Sara came in charging. Gustavo behind her.

“Felipe told us what happened, that one of Eduardo’s attacked you !”

“What happened, who did this ?” Gustavo was going to have words with whoever did this.

“My sister.”

They frozed at that.

“Don’t say anything to her...”

“No way dear, we are not staying quiet. Felipe is beyond furious one of Eduardo’s attacks one of his. And your our nieta.”

“Gus, love, is better if you leave this one to me.”

“No mom, Carla is my daughter and I have to...”

“NO !”

Bia grabbed her father.

“Don’t leave me, please Daddy, please.”

“Bia I...”

“The things she called me, she called me freak, just like the birds that beated me up that time.”

It was clear to him now.

She can be called many names by bullies.

But freak. It triggers her, reminds her of that time.

“WHO DID WHAT, TELL ME !” Gustavo said.

Whoever beated down his granddaughter, was going to get it.

“No need to make them pay Dad. I already confronted them.”

It was the one rare time anyone saw Blu with rage.

He founded Bia knocked out on the street. It took 3 days for her to wake up.

So he went himself to confront those birds, and gave them a taste of their own medicine.

Gustavo calmed down, knowing his son took care of things.

“Stay with him son. I’ll imagine that Jewel is giving Carla a lecture right now. I’ll go tomorrow.”

She turned to her husband.

“Alone.”

He nodded, knowing fighting with her is useless.

“Yeah, you’re right, I would make things worst.”

Blu sigted.

Yesterday, he thought things would get back on track, Bia was willing to go to visit Jewel again.

She is crearly not going now.

Jewel.....he does have to talk to her, but that can wait, Bia needs to be more calmed.

“Well, it’s late now, we will leave you two. Try getting some sleep sweetie.”

She kissied their heads.

“Bia, those words, they are nothing but lies, there is no way someone they call those names. Would jump in a river to safe her dad.”

The two left them alone.

“Hey Sweetie ?”

“Yes Daddy ?”

“Want me to read you ?”

“Yes please.”

“Well, let’s see here.....ah, perfect, now get comfortable. And remember Bia. Don’t be afraid to wake me up, if you can’t sleep, I am staying right here with you.”

“I love you Daddy.”

“I love you too.”

He began reading her, and didn’t stop until she fell asleep.

He grabbed her firmly, to make her feel safe, and went to sleep himself.


	5. The Aftermath of a Dispute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How is everyone dealing with what Carla did to Bia.

Blu knew his daughter had lied.

He told her to wake him up if she had nightmares. She only woke him up once.

But you could tell her eyes were red, she had more than one.

Even sacred, Bia cares for others more than herself.

That’s his daughter.

She barley slept though, so she didn’t complain when he told her they were staying home today.

“I’ll go make us breakfast, you stay here and sleep some more ok Sweetie ?”

“Ok Daddy.”

Blu flew outside to get some fruits for her.

“Hey Blu !”

He turned around and saw Felipe aproch him.

“Hey Felipe.”

“How’s Bia ?”

“She is better. Her eye is fine, there is no scar and her vision will be perfect. It’s a bit blurry now though.”

“Sorry pal, I am glad she is fine.”

“It’s her mental status that worries me.”

“What ! Why.”

Blu told Felipe what happened before they met. How some birds called Bia freak before they beated her down to the point she was unconscious for 3 days. How Blu went and actually got pay back. And how being called freak triggers Bia, by reminding her of that day.

“Man. I.....Wow, that’s cruel. That’s more than cruel. If you see those birds again, tell me and they will feel the wrath of the Scarelt tribe. Because what they did, it’s unexcusable, and I will make sure the word freak is never said in front of Bia, she should never have to relive those times.”

“Thank you Felipe.”

“We won’t get mad if you don’t go to practice, your daughter comes first.”

“Thank you, but Mom and Dad will take care of her so I can go.”

“Great pal.”

Blu returned with fruits to find Bia sleeping.

He silently placed them down and walked to see what else he can make.

He heard a knock on the window.

There was a Scarlet chick waiting to get inside.

Ally.

Blu opened the window.

“Hi Ally.”

“Hi Mr. Blu, I heard Bia had an accident and I wanted to see if she was all right.”

“She is fine dear, she is sleeping, but come in. Seeing you will cheer her up, I brought many fruits with me, so eat if you want.”

“Thank you Mr. Blu, my Aunt gave me some nuts but I am still hungry.”

Ally was raised by her Aunt, her parents were both gone. Her father had died from an illness when she was just an egg, and her mother was killed by a jaguar. So her Aunt took her in, and raised her as her own. Her Aunt, her name is Glo, is one of Blu’s friends.

As he handled Ally some mangos. He noticed Bia was waking up.

“Wait here Ally, I’ll bring her.”

He flew to where Bia was.

“Good morning sweetie.

“Good morning Daddy.”

“I have breakfast, and Ally is here.”

“She is here ?”

“She heard what happened to her best friend, and had to come see you. She is joining breakfast.”

Bia didn’t know if she felt happy or ashamed. Ally has no idea of what happened to her in Rio. The day she went to sleep and woke up 3 days later, the day her father became her hero.

She tried to fly, but just was Tulio warned, her vision today was going to be blurry, so he just carried her.

“I can fly dad.”

“I know, but you don’t want to heat your head in front of Ally.”

Blu landed near the kitchen, and allowed Bia to fly to Ally, to not make her feel ashamed.

“Hey Ally.”

“Bia ! I was so worried when I heard from Mr. Felipe that one of those mean blue birds attacked you.”

“It’s nothing.”

“Nothing ! They said it was you own sister !”

“I....listen Carla’s Dream is to be in the Carnaval show. I shouldn’t have gone involved in that.”

“No. You should have, because you deserve to be in there.”

“Ally, you know I don’t like attention. Remember all those birds that use to bully me here and now wanted to befriend me suddenly. Just because what happened on the flood. I hate that, I hate that people don’t see who I am.”

“People see who you are because what happened in the flood. No chick would ever do that. Remember how hard was for me to aproch you. When I saw you get out from the water with your dad, I thought you were this popular girl, that is a hero. It was when we bumped into each other studying that mantis that I learned we were so close. But I still know you are a hero for what you did. You deserve to be in the show, way more than your sister.”

“I...thank you.”

“Since your Dad says you can’t leave, something I agree with. I brought you this, I founded them.”

She gave her some bug cocoons.

“Wow, thanks Ally.”

“Anything for my best friend.”

She stretched her wings.

“I have to get back to my Aunt now, but I’ll see you later.”

“We are going to my parent’s hollow for a little game night. You and Glo can join us Ally.”

“I’ll tell her Mr. Blu, thank you.”

She took to the air.

“Bye Bia, Bye Mr. Blu.”

Bia watched her leave.

Blu putted a wing in her shoulder.

“She is a good friend, now come on young lady, eat, and then you can find this cocoons on your book.”

“YOU’RE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE YOUNG LADY.”

Carla rolled her eyes.

“I know mom, you said it yersteday, when my little brother couldn’t keep his mouth shut.”

“She was gonna find out anyway.” He defended himself.

“Tiago, I am ungrounding you for telling me the truth. If you want to leave, you can.”

“Sweet, I can’t be here with my killer sister, I rather have the hero one here.”

“DO YOU HAVE TO COMPERE ME WITH HER ?”

“Yep.” He flew away.

“Carla, now that we are calm. Explain. You made your own sister bleed.”

“Why do you even care mom, she doesn’t even speak to you !”

“She is still my daughter and your sister, and you perfectly know what the word freak causes her, and that’s what you called her.”

Carla groaned.

“I am sorry ok ! I have no idea what took over me. I am tired mom, everyone sees her as a hero, and I know she doesn’t like it, but she still gets it, and they all compere me to her, like she is so great and I am so bad. Like we are twins and she is the good one and I am the bad one.”

“Carla, you do know it was the opposite of that before we left.”

“It’s different, Bia doesn’t care for her social status, I do.”

“It’s also different because your sister got beated down, while you haven’t, and I pray it doesn’t happen.”

That made Carla shut up.

“I hate her.”

“What ?”

“Bia, I hate her.”

“She is your sister !”

“She stold Dad From me !”

“No honey, I stold your dad form you, I was the one that sent him away, Bia was just the one that stuck with him. Your Father not being here, is my fault. Not hers.”

“I...”

“And you might hate her, but do you know she was the one that convinced Nico and Pedro to still allow you to be in the show.”

“What ?”

“I made a deal with them, and will tell your father about it. You can be in the show, there is no need for an audition because everyone knows you have the talent. BUT, if you want to be in, you must apologize to Bia, and she has to accept it.”

“WHAT ? That means I am out of the show ? She won’t even speak to me now !”

“You have time.”

Jewel got ready to fly away.

“You will come with me, from now on you won’t go on your own until I say so.”

“Yes Mom.” 

I bet Bia is being treated as a princess right now. She thought bitterly.

“I wish we never went to the Amazon.”

“So do I honey, so do I.”

“Come on, give me a 6, please baby.”

Gustavo rolled the dice in Blu’s board game.

He rolled a 2.

“What, this is rigged.”

It was a card space.

“Sorry Grandpa, you loose a turn.”

“Noooooo.” He said dramatically.

“Jajaja, in your face honey.” Sara said.

“Mom, you know you are loosing right ?” Blu said.

“I know dear, but as long as your father doesn’t win, I win.”

“Thank you for the support Sara.”

“You know I love you.”

Glo laughed at that. 

“Ok Ally, your turn.”

“Yes Auntie.”

They are having fun for the night.

“A 4, Is that good ?”

“It is, you’re close to the finish.”

“Yeah !”

“Now young ladies, if I roll a 5 , I win.” Blu said.

He rolled and got a 6, he had to go back one space because he needed to be exact.

“Sorry Daddy, allow me to show you the 4 of victory.”

And she rolled the 4.

“Told you !”

“Sure you did young lady, come here !”

He grabbed her and ruffled her top feathers.

“Daddy stop !” She laughed.

“Yeah Son, let me show you how it’s done.” Gustavo did the same for his son.

Ally was laughing.

She never felt jealous of seeing birds with their fathers. She grew up with her Aunt, and she loved her so much, she was happy with it.

She did yawn.

“I guess it’s time for us to go to sleep. Say Blu ?”

“Yes Glo ?”

“Could Ally spend the night with you in 4 days, I have to go to a late practice for the show, and I won’t be able to make it until late.”

Nico and Pedro had organaized for kids to go in the morning, and adults in the noon and night. Glo got one of the last turns.

“Sure. I will gladly look out for her.”

“Thanks buddy, say bye to everyone Honey.” 

“By Bia, By Mr. Blu, By Ms. Sara, By Mr. Gustavo.”

“By Ally, By Glo.”

The Scarelt macaws flew away.

“Well Bia, it’s time to go....”

“Stay with us tonight son, we still have your nest and her’s, and it’s to late.”

“I want to stay here to Daddy.”

“It’s time for our to get comfortable and sleep.”

Lucky for them, he had gotten blankets for him and Bia when they stayed here.

“You do have to take the medicine Tulio gave you.”

“Uhg,”

“Mom, do you have something sweet she can eat after this.”

“I do have some of this grapes you gave us, your father loves them.”

“They are the best fruit in the world.”

Bia took the medicine with Disgust, and ate 3 grapes.

“How’s your eye.”

“Better.”

“Ok, now off you got, to bed.”

“I can’t sleep alone, I still have nightmares.”

“Fine Sweetie, Ill sleep with you.”

“And don’t forget, nightmares can’t get here as long as your Grandpa is here.” Gustavo calmed his Granddaughter.

There was no words spoken after that, the family went to sleep.

Unaware of the evil blue eyes of a pink frog watching them.


	6. A Plan and a True Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nigel reveals his plan, and someone truly apologizes.

“NIGEL BABY !”

“Don’t get close Gabi !”

“Sorry.”

“It’s ok. So what’s the report ?”

“Sadly your right, the blue bird is so protected by those reds.”

“Hmmmm, plan B will have to be.”

“Plan B ?”

“Plan A was attacking Blu directly. That is simply impossible. So we need to go on plan B.”

“And what is that ?”

“You see. His mate gave us the perfect opportunity because of her selfish actions. One of the kids, the one that is with him, is just as protected, but the mate and the other two kids. They are defenceless.”

“Oh, an attack on the heart.”

“Exactly, there is no better place to attack. That the heart. Those Spix sealed their fates on the Amazon. I will enjoy the moment they all see their preacious Jewel dead at my claws.”

Nigel started laughing.

“MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.”

“MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!”

“GABI !”

“Sorry.”

Blu and Bia were at his soccer practice.

“You sure you don’t want to be with Ally today ?”

“She wants to spend They day with her Aunt. And I want to be with you.”

“Just asking, you know you’re always welcome.”

“Hey Blu, I need quick advice.” Felipe said. He had a worried look.

“Felipe, what’s wrong ?”

“So I got the shock of my life today. I woke up, and there were two eggs bellow Cecilia !”

“Wow Felipe, congratulations !”

“Buddy, I need help. I never expected to be a father to be honest. And you’re the only father in my circle of trust. And seeing how Bia turned out, you’re a great one. Help me !”

“I don’t know if I would call myself a “great” father.”

“You’re a great dad, dad !” Bia yelled.

“There is your proof buddy.”

“Ok....here we go.”

After the talk, and the practice. Blu and Bia went home. To find someone they didn’t expect.

“Tiago ?”

“Hey Dad, Hey Bia.”

“Son, What are you doing here ?”

“Dad I.....I came to say sorry. To you and Bia.”

“Tiago you already said your sorry.”

“But I have to say it again Dad. I should have stood with Bia and you. I regret staying, and nit because I could be a hero like her. Because your my dad and I love you.”

He looked at Bia.

“I shouldn’t have stayed quiet when Carla called you....that, I know what happens, and I should have said something. At least restrain her so she didn’t hit you. I am sorry Bia, I’m really am.”

Blu hugged his son.

“It’s ok buddy, I forgive you, I always will.”

After the two imbraced. Bia looked at her brother.

“Tiago ?”

“Yes ?”

“I......forgive you, but you have to promise me no more calling me nerd, or bookworm, I am tired of that. Can you do that please ?”

“I promise sis, for now on, there is no nerd in here.”

Bia laughed a bit.

“Fine, I forgive you.”

She slowly hugged him.

“Don’t touch my eye, it still hurts”

“I’ll be careful.”

After finally reconciling. Tiago was allowed to live with his father and sister.

He picked up some of his stuff, and went back home.

After hearing what he did, and the honesty of the action. Gustavo embraced him as his Grandson. 

“I promise you Tiago, I am way more fun than Eduardo.”

“Cool !”

“Come here dear, hug Grandma !”

It was a happy day for Blu. He has his Son back on his life.

“We do need to prepare you for the Scarelt festival in the weekend, I took the liberty of telling Felipe while you were collecting your stuff and he is fine with it.”

“Thanks Dad.”

“Now we have a new player for the game tomorrow !”

“Specially with Ally coming in too.”

“Who’s Ally Grandma ?”

“Your Sister’s best friend.”

“She is.....dear to me.”

“Dear to you......does my sister have a crush ?”

“Shut up !”

“Jajajaja.”

Blu smiled, he missed this.

He wants his family back. But Carla refuses to apologize for what happened, and Jewel.....it’s a bit too soon.

So he will take what he can take.

“Ok you two, time for dinner. Let’s celebrate your brother’s return.


End file.
